


Omega Takes the Lead

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes seeing Dean dressed up pretty, but he kind of likes the idea of his Omega fucking him while dressed up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Takes the Lead

Dean's on his knees in front of Sam, who's sitting calmly in the arm chair in the living room of their new home this week. His clothes, or lack there of are the color of jade, black mixed in with to bring out his eyes, so Sam says. He's wearing a bra, no fake padding, or push ups, Sam liked him to look natural. The garter belt was mainly a jade color with a black checkered pattern across the center. The garter straps were black and held up matching black stockings that he knew was driving Sam nuts. 

He's got his hand wrapped around his hardened dick, jade colored panties tucked just under his balls so it wouldn't flip back up over his cock. “Look so pretty down on your knees like that Dean. Touching yourself so slowly. Bet it would be nice to have a mouth to fuck hu?” Sam begins to say, watching Dean's cheeks flush a nice shade of pink, making his freckles stand out. “Or maybe a nice, wet hole.” Dean moans then, a soft simple sound that spills between plumped, wet lips as his right hand strokes lazily, almost barely moving at all, across his shaft, thumb rubbing oh so slowly across the bead of pre-come that has built up at his slit.

“Would you like that baby?” Sam asks from his seat in the arm chair in front of his brother, legs spread wide as he squeezing the bulge in his jeans, fingers rubbing at the head of his dick that's created a nice quarter sized wet spot on his jeans. “Want to fuck me?” he continues on when all Dean answered was a harder squeeze to his own prick. “Y-es Alpha.” he moans for Sam, watching him reaching to undo the button on his jeans. “My bitch wants to ride me hu? I knew you'd like that, the sound of fucking your Alpha, wishing you could knot his ass.” Sam rambles on as he drags the zipper of his jeans down. Dean's hand shakes with the struggle of keeping slow, steady tugs of his dick, obeying what Sam had ordered him to do.

“Then stands up. Want you to get the lube and be back here when I'm done taking off my clothes.” Sam waves his hand and watches Dean momentarily before he too stands up from his chair and proceeds to strip. By the time he drops the last of his clothes on the floor, standing completely naked now, Dean's back on his knees once more, a few feet in front of Sam. “Good girl.” Sam croons softly, smiling down at the bottle sitting a few inches in front of Dean. He bends over and grabs the bottle before heading back to the chair to stand in front. Dean watches Sam slide to his knees into either corner of the chair, elbows resting on the top of the back of the chair. 

It gives Dean a nice view of his Alpha's ass, nice red pucker winking at him temptingly. He knows Sam will let him fuck him just like that after he works in a few fingers. It sends shivers down his spine, hairs raising on the back of his neck at the thought of getting to do something not very many Omega's get to experience if not at all. He's got a hand back on his cock, touching himself just like Sam had told him he could. The Omega watches the man squirt lube into his hand, coating his fingers generously before setting the bottle down on the table and looking behind him. 

He looks up over Sam's back and sees the Alpha smirking at him as he smears the lube over his hole, teasing himself with the gentlest touch, the slightest pressure of his finger tip against his asshole. Dean watches Sam press his entire finger inside himself without flinching and it makes him moan, fingers squeezing his cock, tongue licking across his lips. He continues to watch his Alpha fuck his own hole, slow thrusts in and out as he licks his lips in time with him. “Do I look good Dean? Sucking my finger deep inside myself, oh yes!” Sam moans sweetly, a soft breathy little sound that makes Dean's toes curl. Dean takes a sudden breath when Sam pulls his fingers free from his body and stuffs two in this time, working himself open quickly that leaves Dean without his breath. 

“Alpha,” Dean whimpers then, feeling his cock twitch and he grips the base quickly to hold off his orgasm. Sam glances back at Dean again and works his fingers in slowly, just barely pulling out before pushing back in. “Don't you dare come!” Sam growls out, fucking himself back on his two fingers, hips rolling just the slightest. “Want your thick Omega dick to fucking come in me. Go put the cock ring on.” Dean doesn't give Sam's demands any pause and stands before heading back to the bag to grab the ring. 

Once he gets it on and turns to head back to Sam, his Alpha's got three fingers stuffed in his ass and scissoring himself even wider. “Sam.” Dean whines for him, dropping to his knees again to watch Sam begin to sweat. “Almost done baby. Hold on a few more moments.” Sam huffs out as he continues to work on his hole, feeling his own lube slicked fingers stretching himself up so good. The Omega waits ever so patiently, shivering with need on his knees, dick pulsing hungrily. Dean can see Sam's dick between his legs, watches it twitch and the base swelling of his knot, it makes his body push out a nice dribble of slick from his ass at the sight. 

Sam's nose is in the air and he's groaning, head thrown back as his mouth opens wide, yanking his fingers from his ass quickly. “Come on, come on Dean.” Sam demands as he reaches his hand around to hold the chair as he arches his back in invitation, ass wagging back and forth. Dean's on his feet in that instant, stepping up behind Sam, hands reaching out to touch his hips gently, making sure his pretty little panties are tucked under his balls and out of the way. Sam whines softly and reaches that same lubed hand around to grab Dean's dick, slicking it up with the last of the lube before pushing back against him, Omega dick slipping along his crack nicely. The Omega lines himself up quickly, rubs the head against Sam's fluttering hole slowly before gently pushing forward, eyes glued to where his cock is sinking into his Alpha slowly.

Said Alpha moans loudly, hands gripping the chair tightly as he reaches a hand back behind him to grab at Dean's hip. “Come on, said you can fuck me. Just...” there wasn't another word as Sam yanks Dean forward and makes him shove his entire length deep inside him. “Oh...Oh yeah that!” Sam keens loudly and his back arches even further, ass raised up high for Dean. Dean wastes no time in gripping his brother's hips roughly and grinds his hips against his ass, cock ring pressed tight against his hole. “Shit, fuck!” Dean groans out and pulls back out before lining himself back up and slamming back into Sam's ass. 

It's rough and dirty, a bit of blood mixed into the messy mix when Sam shoved Dean into him and caused his ass to tear just a bit. Alpha's weren't built to take dicks, hell Omega's would tear all the same if they didn't get prepped first, but they could take a pounding with just enough of stretching. Sam comes first; of course, Dean would have done it before him, but he still had the cock ring on. He splatters the seat of the chair with thick strands of thick creamy come, full body quaking as he let's Dean fuck him through his orgasm. The Omega can feel Sam's asshole tighten around his dick and moans with him, hips fucking just that much harder, crying out for release that wouldn't come. 

“S-stop baby.” Sam whimpers softly, gripping the back of the seat hard as he reaches back to press a hand against Dean's chest gently. Dean stops then and pulls out, cock stiff and pulsing with blood as Sam leans back and gets off the chair. Without a word, Sam sinks to his knees a bit shakily and looks up at Dean, biting the left side of his mouth gently. “Come on my face Dean. Then want you to clean it up, lick me clean.” Sam orders him, voice rough with all the moaning he'd done and Dean obeys. Of course he does because he's still rock hard and wants to so badly get off.

He pulls off the cock ring and gets to work. He only needs just a handful of tugs before he's keening loudly and painting Sam's shoulders, neck and just on his jaw with nice strings of come. It's not as much as Sam, but it's enough to show up. Once he comes around, he gets on his knees too and licks up his mess, sucks and nips at his Alpha collar bones gently, leaving red bruises he will be proud of later. The two share a content kiss, Dean giving Sam his come from his mouth before they get up and clean their mess. Sam sends Dean off to change and clean up while he works on getting his come out of the chair and getting himself cleaned up and dressed once more.


End file.
